No Way out
by Ane
Summary: A new threat brings everyone back together in order to protect the princess. Who's the new girl Heero brings a long for the ride and what happens when Heero and Sally get captured? 1xR, 2XH, 3xoc maybe, 4xD, and 5xS PLEASE R&R. *CHANGE MADE*
1. meeting

A/N: This plot was one of those that wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down. Hope ya enjoy! I don't own Gundam Wing but I do own Madilyn. This is a pretty slow chapter but action and drama will be in chapters after this.

PLEASE R&R!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group had all been assembled for an important job, protect the princess. Sense the end of the Mariemaia incident Millardo had stepped up and claimed the head of the Peacecraft throne, but only until Relena was married. Even though he was a 'king' he still was a major part of the preventors. Along with Millardo; Heero, Wufei, Noin, and Sally were full time workers at the head quarters. Duo and Hilde worked part time and the other half at the junkyard, Trowa was on call at all times and also worked part time when he wasn't performing. Quatre was associated with the preventers, but more as a politician then a field agent seeing as he owned the Winner foundation with his sisters and partner in business Dorothy. Lady Une ran the preventers along with being Mariemaia's adopted mother.

It had been a year sense the end of the fighting, but true peace was still a while away. The gundam pilots along with Hilde, Sally, and Dorothy gathered in a boardroom waiting for Lady Une. When she entered everyone sat quietly waiting for what there next assignment would be.

"As you might have heard there has been a threat on Vice Foreign Ministers life." Une started meeting everyone in the room's eyes. A letter had been received not even two hours ago stating the blue prints for the gundams or the VFM/princess's life would be endangered.

"I am assigning the gundam pilots to guard her until we are sure of her safety. You will stay at Relena's home and she will do her work from there."

"If the boys are the ones that are guarding her then why did u call the rest of us?" Hilde interjected.

"To keep her sane. She is not to be treated as a prisoner. She may go out and do normal teenage things as long as she has two guards with her and all five after dark."

"Don't you think that it's unsafe to let her outside of the house?" Quatre questioned.

"If we treated every threat with the highest security then she would never leave her home, but if she does go anywhere I want her to be protected. You are all to report to Relena's by the end of the day. Catherine may come a long as well. Also, Heero you may bring the girl you requested." Grabing some papers off the table Une stood and excused herself.

Quatre, Dorothy, Trowa, and Catherine all arrived around the same time. About an hour later Wufei, Sally, Duo, and Hilde arrived.

"So are you nervous Miss Relena?" Dorothy asked.

"About what Dorothy?"

"Well didn't you here? Heero's bringing a woman with him."

"What!" Hilde interrupted.

"I heard about it too. Trowa was telling me that this girl Heero has been living with is coming." Catherine said, confirming what Dorothy had said.

To the girls gazing eyes it looked like Relena didn't care but she was how teenagers put it, 'freaking out'. She had heard a rumor that Heero was living with someone but she thought it was a guy. There was a knock on the door and Relena held her breath as Pegan answered it. Heero walked in followed by fearless looking woman. She had the same color hair as Heero's but it reached the bottom of her shoulder blades in choppy layers. She turned and looked straight at the groups of girls before heading straight for Relena.

"Hello. My name is Madilyn, you must be Relena." She said without the slightest hint that she was going to bow or curtsey to the princess. Her eyes were intense, never leaving Relena's for a minute. Relena's blue eyes just stared back at Madilyn's green-hazel ones, unwavering.

Madilyn then turned and grabbed Heero's arm smiling. "So where's our room?"

"You're rooming together?" Dorothy said with aggravation.

"Well of course. I can't leave him alone now can I?"

"All of the bedrooms are in the east wing. Take whatever room you two would like, that goes for the rest of you as well. Hilde I'll help you and the others bring your things in." Relena said as she headed out the door.

Every one went up stairs to pick rooms leaving Relena, Hilde, Dorothy, Wufei, and Trowa to get the luggage.

"She's pretty." Relena said looking down.

"Yeah, pretty sure of herself. She better learn some respect." Dorothy objected as she closed the trunk of her car.

"Don't worry Relena, she doesn't fit him very well. Lets head in before all the rooms are taken." Hilde said heading inside.

Everyone had a room to themselves with the exception of Heero and Madilyn. After she finished putting all of her things away Madilyn jumped on the bed facing Heero.

"She's pretty."

"Hn."

"She didn't say anything bout me being disrespectful though. Hope she doesn't let people walk all over her. Her eyes are very intense, almost as much as yours. I think I'm going to have fun on this trip."

"Leave her alone."

"Awe, you're no fun. To bad I never listen to you. Well lets head down stairs."

As they walked down the stairs they saw everyone sitting around talking and watching the news. Madilyn smirked as she saw Relena watching Heero from the corner of her eye. Deciding to have some fun she fell forward like she had tripped. Heero caught her out of reflex just as everyone looked up at them. Dorothy scoffed and Relena looked down not wanting to see him holding her.

"Why thank you Heero." She said as she kissed his cheek and headed to the couch Trowa and Catherine were sitting on. Trowa side glanced at her before turning back to the direction of the TV where his sis was giving him a questioning look.

Nobody talked as the T.V came to the next report.

"According to eye witnesses Mr. Winner of the Winner foundation and VFM Princess Relena looked very cozy on their date last week."

"We went on a date?" Quatre said but was hushed by Duo.

"There have been sightings of both of them together almost every week. We have gotten quotes from both of them saying the other was a good friend and colleague but it looks like there might be some office romance going on between our youngest political figures. We will keep you updated as their relationship progresses."

"I never saw that one coming. Geeze buddy, when did you decide to go after Relena?" Duo said confused.

"I am not 'going after' Relena. Plus, she was the one 'going after' me. Right Relena?" Quatre said smiling.

"Oh of course! I mean he's so handsome and smart, who could resist." Relena said chuckling as she played along.

"Just as long as I can be part of the wedding." Duo replied beaming.

"Dinner is served." Pegan announced.

The rest of the night passed without a problem, minus the disapproving remarks about Madilyn from Dorothy, Hilde, and Catherine. The next morning the girls were up early waiting for at least two of the boys to wake up. Of course they had more than likely been awake long before the girls had, but they didn't want them to know that. The day was going to be dedicated to finding cloths for a ball that was going to be held later in the week. Finally around noon they caught Quatre, Duo, and Trowa hiding out in the game room playing cards. They had almost dragged the boys out of the house when Madilyn came down the stairs asking if she could come as well. The whole way there Duo complained about being there.

"Why is there even a party anyway? It's not very safe."

"We have to keep up appearances so that the public doesn't get suspicious." Relena stated as Dorothy pulled into a parking spot at the mall.

Inside the guys were drug into a tux and suit shop. Hilde drug Duo off to pick something out with Sally's help. Catherine was holding different shirts and over coats up to Trowa as he just stood there like a statue. Quatre was off by himself while Dorothy and Relena looked at different suits.

"Oh look at this one! Quatre would look great in it." Dorothy said with the last part being a whisper. The piece she was looking at was a silk, button-up, pink shirt with a black coat, bow tie, and pants.

"Maybe you should tell him that." Relena said while looking at another suit that had caught her eye.

"I could never do that. Yes, Heero would look fine in that. You can stop day dreaming now." Dorothy replied with a chuckle. Relena had her eye on a yellow, button-up shirt that would bring out Heero's tan well along with a black coat, tie, and pants.

After coming to reality she noticed that she was by herself. Dorothy had left to help Hilde with the frustrating former pilot of 02. Relena looked around, spotting Quatre and walking over to him. While she was gone Madilyn Walked up to the three-piece suit Relena had had her eye on. Grabing all three pieces she headed over to the shoes but stopped when her eyes landed on Trowa. She glanced for a couple of seconds before going about her business. Relena brought Quatre over to the tux that Dorothy had liked.

"She loved it. I think her first words were 'Quatre would look good in this'." Relena said smiling.

"Well could you help me find my size Miss. Relena?"

Relena grabbed his size and walked up and handed it to him. They both thought they saw a flash but brushed it off when they saw a light flickering above them. They turned to the others when they heard Hilde gripeing.

"Why that one, there are plenty of others."

"I like this one and plus if you don't like it that just makes it more appealing." Duo replied smiling widely. He had picked out a very light, almost white, blue, button-up shirt, with sky blue coat and pants and a turquoise and jade tie. (If you have access to 'The Art of Gundam Wing' book Heero is wearing this suit.)

Relena just smiled and shook her head at the two. They both liked each other, it was obvious, but neither of them would admit it to the other. Instead they just flirted and got jealous like crazy. After everyone had gotten out of the store she turned to Catherine, Trowa, and Sally.

"So what did you guys end up getting?"

"Wufei is stuck with this." Sally said showing what she had bought. It was a slik, black, button-up shirt, white pants with a black sash thing around the waist, and a white coat.

Relena turned to Catherine who showed her the light green shirt, black pants, coat, and tie she had gotten for Trowa. Relena turned to Madilyn figuring it was only polite to ask what she had gotten as well but Madilyn spoke up first.

"Let's head to the dress store." She then turned and walked off making the others hurry to catch up.

In side the dress store the boys were quickly left behind as the girls started browsing the store. Hilde and Relena headed off in the same direction of the store, chatting as they went.

"Why don't you like Duo's suit?" Relena asked looking at an ugly purple dress that she quickly turned away from.

"I love it, but it brings out his eyes to well. Girls are going to be all over him that night. You should get that one." Hilde answered as she pointed to a white dress that hung on the shoulders but didn't have sleeves and poofed out slightly at the waist and went to her ankles along with a simple pair of white gloves.

"I don't think you have to worry about it. I like this dress, thank you for picking it out. I'm going to go see what the others have chosen.

Walking up to Dorothy and Cathy she saw that Dorothy had grabbed a strapless pink dress that billowed out slightly from the waist to the ankles and had a light pink bow on the chest. Cathy had a light yellow dress with straps. Like the others it poofed slightly at the waist but was shorter and ended an inch under the knee. Hilde walked over and showed them the dark blue dress she had picked out. It was strapless but the material ruffled a bit at the chest. It was loose fitting in the waist with a diagonal cut at the end going from a little above her left knee to mid way down her right calf. They walked to the check out counter where they saw Sally holding a black strapless dress that poofed out at the waist and ended at the knee. As they talked amongst themselves while waiting for the line to move Madilyn walked up and joined them holding a green dress with thin straps, ended at the knee and looked like it hugged every curvy just right.

The car ride home was pretty quite and everyone walked up to their designated rooms in silence. Madilyn walked in to find Heero sitting at the desk on the computer in his boxers.

"I picked you up a suit to wear at the party. Relena liked it so I thought that it would do. Although, she did pick out Quatre's suit as well. They make such a cute couple."

"Shut up."

"Well a bit testy aren't we? Well I'm going to take a shower." She said as she walked towards the bathroom, messing up his hair with her hand as she passed.

It wasn't but ten minutes after Madilyn had gotten in the shower that A voice could be heard through the whole east wing saying 'Oh my God!' Everyone, except Madilyn, quickly made there way to the main room where Duo was sitting on the edge of his seat staring at the TV

"You guys have to see this!" He said turning up the volume.

"In an exclusive report we see Miss. Peacecraft and Mr. Winner picking out tuxes. They seem to close together for just friends in the picture that was taken earlier today." On the screen popped up a picture of Relena handing Quatre a suit at an angle where it looked like you couldn't get a piece of paper between them. After seeing this image Dorothy exited the room quietly and went into the kitchen.

"There has also been a rumor that they are either engaged or arranged to be married. This is just a rumor and we will get back to you when we have more information."

"Wait till brother sees this." Was all the stunned Relena could say while gazing at the screen.

Heero, at hearing enough of the report, headed outside through the kitchen. He was about to turn the knob to the back door when Dorothy sat a glass down in front of him.

"Scotch?" She asked as she poured herself some.

"Yeah..."

"Single or double?"

"Double."

"Thought so."

The two of them didn't say a word. They just stood there with their glasses while wrapped up in their own thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: That's the chapter. Did it suck or was it all right? I already know who's going to end yp together in the end so don't worry. Madilyn and Heero's relationship will be explored as well with an interesting twist. There will be more action and drama as well.

PLEASE R&R!


	2. trapped

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! This chapter will have a little more action in it and might give something away, but I'm not sure. I don't own Gundam Wing, but I do own Madilyn.

PLEASE R&R!

"talking"

'Thinking'

_'flashbacks'_

_a little more into the past outside of a POV_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was around two in the morning when Heero entered his room he shared with Madilyn. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't even notice how late it had gotten. He walked to the side of the bed that Madilyn was sleeping on and let a small smile grace his lips. It wasn't like there was anybody there to witness it. He brushed her hair out of her face before turning to take a shower. He was half way there when her voice stopped him.

"Where have you been?"

"Out."

"Do you all ways have to give one word answers? Did you see the report on Quatre and Relena tonight?"

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes. I was only kidding before about those two being together, but now I'm not sure. Are you ok with them together?"

"As long as she's happy..." He said barely above a whisper as he entered the bathroom.

"That's just like you. Putting others happiness before your own. It's going to end up killing you. Who does she think she is anyway." She said to herself as she got up and headed to Relena's room.

Relena heard a pounding on her door and woke up with a start. She grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around herself before answering the door.

"Madilyn? It's two thirty in the morning, What's wrong."

"Are you and Quatre together?" she asked angrily.

"What? No."

"Are you lying?"

"Why would I lie?"

"Well you are a politician."

Relena sighed before answering tiredly "No, Quatre and I are not together. He is like a brother to me. Why did you need to know this anyway?"

Madilyn went from angry to happy in an instant before answering Relena. "No reason. I was hoping that if you two were together you would stay away from my Heero."

"He's not a piece of property." Relena grumbled.

"What was that?"

"He's not something you claim as your own, he's a person."

"My person."

"He's not a machine or a robot. You can't buy or lay claim to a human."

_'He will be a machine for war.' An adult in shadows stated. _

_'Don't take him away from me!' A young girl pleaded, holding on to the unconscious boy. She was covered in dirt lying in the rubble of what she used to call home. Her parent's bodies lay only feet away from the girl and the boy in her arms._

_'The only connection to him is this little girl' said another man taking the boy from the girl._

_'He's all I have left, everyone's gone.' _

_'We have no use for her, kill her.'_

_'I will take care of that' an old man using a cane said, picking up the small, crying girl._

_'After you finish her you are no longer associated with us.'_

_The old man took the little girl to an alley were he set her down and turned to walk away._

_'What will happen to my brother?' the little girl pleaded._

_'I have a feeling I will meet with him again.'_

_The little boy awoke in the back of a moving truck. There were a few men sitting near him._

_'Where am I?'_

_'That is not your concern. You are going to become the revolutionary of the time's kid so get some rest.' _

_The little boy looked for anyone that was familiar. He remembered smoke and gunfire and his parent's screams of pain. He had grabbed his sister and dragged her towards the outside but protected her from falling dabri and lost consciousness. Deciding to take his chances he leapt through the flap on the back of the truck and fell to the street below. After hitting the ground he jumped up and ran as fast as he could. He wondered for days before a man found him and offered him a job if he would cover as his son. _

"Madilyn? Are you ok?"

"I- I have to go." Madilyn practically ran down stairs. She had to get the images out of her head. She was shaking and had a cold sweat rolling down her arms. She had almost calmed down enough to head back up stairs when a hand grabbed her shoulder, turning her around.

"Don't take him from me." She said with her eyes closed.

"What are you talking about?" The man who had just grabbed her shoulder asked.

"Huh? T- Trowa? What are you doing up this late?"

"You mean early. I could ask you the same thing."

"Well I asked you first." She replied with her hands on her hips.

"I'm on watch duty."

"Oh."

"Why are you up?"

"Um, no reason." She said as she turned to head back up stairs. She was about half way to the steps when he grabbed her hand and forced her to look at him. His Green eyes pierced into hers for what seemed like minutes. She thought she saw his eyes soften for a minute but disregarded it when he let go of her hand and headed into the kitchen.

The next morning went fairly smooth with only a few looks between Relena and Madilyn. Madilyn had taken it pone herself to make sure that everyone could see that she never left Heero's side. It wasn't until lunch that Relena's frustration with the twit started to show.

"Heero could you help me upstairs?" Madilyn asked.

"I'm sure you can handle what ever it is by yourself. He's not a servant to your every whim." Relena interjected.

"I wasn't talking to you! Um, sorry, please excuse me." Madilyn left in a hurry with a lost and almost scared look about her. After she left Relena just sat there looking at the floor. She didn't mean for her to get upset.

"Hey Heero, where are you going?" Duo asked.

"Madilyn asked me for help." Heero said as he left the room.

"I think I'm going to go out for a walk. I'll stay in the yard so the guards around the house will do." Relena stated as she headed towards the back door.

"It's like watching a soap opera."

"Shut up Duo." Hilde said leaving the kitchen.

Madilyn just sat on the bed staring at the wall when she heard the door opening.

"What was that about?" Heero asked.

"I- I'm just not feeling to well."

"Flashbacks?"

"Yeah... I thought they had finally gone away but then Relena said something last night and it triggered it."

"Relena?"

"Yeah. Nothing bad though. I've been trying to make her fight for you and she's finally starting to."

"Huh, fight for me?"

"You know you're pretty dense when it comes to anything but war. Relena likes you. She's gonna have to fight for you though."

"I think you're mistaken."

"Of course I am. Who could ever love anyone like you?" She said sarcastically.

"I can't make her happy."

"Oh shut up. You keep lying to yourself saying that. You're just afraid that she'll be in more danger with you. Did you ever think that it would be the opposite? She's had so many threats on her life already. Hell she almost died once because you were on the colonies and she was on Earth in danger. She would be safer with you near her. Well I am glad to see that she does have a backbone. I'm going to go see what Trowa's up to, cya."

"Wait."

"What?"

"Trowa?"

"Yup. Don't worry Nii-san, you'll always be my favorite" She replied as she gave him a quick hug before leaving the room.

Madilyn found Trowa sitting outside reading. She finally worked up the nerve to approach when she saw Catherine walk up and sit beside him. All she knew was that they worked together and were very close. Deciding that it was better to leave them alone she headed back inside.

Night came quickly and everyone sat around the T.V when Pegan came in.

"Has any one seen Ms. Relena?"

"Isn't she up in her room?" Sally asked Pegan.

"No, I haven't seen her sense this morning."

"What's going on?" Heero asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Relena's missing. She's been gone all day."

"Why wasn't anyone with her?" Heero asked getting a little angry.

"She's been checking in every half an hour and is in her own backyard." Hilde replied a little frustrated.

"Then what's the problem?" Duo asked.

"She hasn't reported in for forty minutes." Pegan answered.

"Maybe she just forgot. Let's just look around a little. There's nothing to get worked up over yet." Quatre said standing up.

"I don't think that will be needed." Madilyn said from the top of the stairs.

"And why not." Dorothy fired back.

"Hmmm. Just take a guess at who is missing from the room now."

"Dang, Heero doesn't miss a beat does he?" Duo said smiling.

Heero ran through Relena's twenty-acre yard searching everywhere. He had broken out in a cold sweat and it wasn't from fatigue. His mind was racing of possible things that could have happened. He came to a clearing were a pond and a weeping willow lay. Under the tree lay a lump of a figure. Heero ran to the tree seeing Relena lying beneath it. 'She isn't moving' was his first thoughts as he kneeled down by her. Her skin was cold and her cloths torn a little bit.

"Relena." Heero said with a bit of fear in his voice as he tried to shake her awake.

"Huh, Heero? What are you doing out here." She said as she sat up with his hands still on her shoulders.

"You didn't check in." He replied almost a little dumbfounded.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Pegan must be worried sick. I sat down for a minute and must have dozed off."

"What happened to your cloths."

"I ran into a rose bush. I really need to stop spacing out so much." She replied looking down.

Heero sat there a minute before taking one of his hands from her shoulder and tracing it under her eye. "Why are your eyes red?"

"I- um."

"We better head back." Heero helped her up before walking towards the house. They hand only gone about fifty feet when he notices her shivering. He took off his long sleeve, green shirt and handed it to her without looking.

"Thank you, but wont you be cold?" She asked seeing that he was now in a pair of jeans and a white under tank.

"No."

When they entered the back door that led to the kitchen. Sitting around the table was everyone in the household.

"What happened Relena?" Hilde said walking to her side.

"I'm sorry, I must have dozed off."

"That's alright princess... Heero I thought you were just going to find her. Why is she wearing your shirt?" Duo asked beaming.

"Hn." Was Heero's reply as he tried to surpress a blush.

"Well we should be heading off to bed. The ball is tomorrow." Dorothy said heading to her room.

The next day went by quickly and every high-class aristocrat was now gathered neatly at the newest mansion to go on the market.

"So why are we at a home that nobody owns?" Duo asked.

"To show it off in hopes of finding a buyer." Relena replied.

The evening seemed to go by a little quicker when everyone started dancing. Relena had been asked to dance a few times but had turned all of them down thus far. She still hadn't seen Heero and was getting a little anxious. She was snapped out of her thoughts when someone squeezed her shoulder. She turned to tell who ever it was to go away but stopped when she saw who it was.

"Brother, how nice to see you!" She said as she gave her brother and then Noin a hug.

"Why haven't you danced yet?" Noin asked.

"No reason. Just waiting to see someone first."

"You mean that someone?" Noin replied pointing to the corner of the room where Heero stood.

Heero was leaning up against a wall looking aimlessly around the room. Relena thought he looked very nice in his outfit but then took a double take. That was the same outfit that she had picked out earlier in the week. Excusing herself from her brother and future sister-in-law she went to find Hilde and Dorothy. When she spotted them she found that they were trying to find her as well.

"Did you see?" Dorothy asked.

"Yeah." Relena said quickly.

"You know she must have bought the suit for him." Hilde said looking disgusted.

"It's alright guys, it's just cloths." Relena said as Quatre approached.

"How are you ladies doing tonight?"

"Been better." Dorothy said still upset about Heero's get up.

"Well let me try to make it a better evening, would you care to dance?" He asked Dorothy.

"Um, sure."

"They make such a cute couple. Oh my gosh, do you see all those upper class twits hanging all over Duo?"

"Why don't you go and do something about it?"

"I can't leave you all alone."

"She's not alone." A man said behind them.

"What are you doing over here Heero? Shouldn't you be with Madilyn?" Hilde asked in a 'you're not wanted here' tone.

"I have been assigned to watch Relena for the night."

"Am I just an assignment to you?" Relena asked. When she received a barely visible hurt look from Heero she just looked to Hilde. "I'm fine Hilde. Go make sure those girls stay away from Duo."

"Alright. I won't be far if you need me."

"Would you like to dance?" Heero asked quietly with his hand out.

"I would love to." Relena said formally.

Relena tried not to get lost in his eyes but was finding it very hard. She finally took to just looking around the room. They had managed to dance there way close enough to Duo and Hilde so they could hear the conversation taking place.

Duo was talking to about three girls when Hilde walked up.

"Hey babe what's up?" Duo asked looking relieved.

"Nothing, who are these ladies?"

"I'm Monica and this is Elizabeth and Catrina. Who might you be."

"Hilde." She replied sticking her hand out to shake hands. The three girls just stared at her like her hand was diseased.

"So Duo how do you know a girl of such low class? Is she a maid?" Monica asked.

"Hey! Just because I don't have my nose so far in the air that it could hit an airplane doesn't make me trash."

"Of course not. The lack of money and class are what make you trash." Monica retorted. She attempted to stare down Hilde as Elizabeth and Cartina thought it wise to leave and find other means of entertainment.

"Hey n-"

"Shut up Duo." Hilde growled.

"Hmmm, you must be butchy trash. You even yell at the most handsome man in the room."

"Why don't you go find someone's ass to kiss before I re-define what you call trash."

"No ones talks to me like that. Go back to the trailer you crawled from. I'm sure your husband or brother, what ever you call him, is waiting for you. If you think you can get away with threatening me you are sadly mistaken." Monica then raised her hand and prepared to bring it across Hilde's face.

Duo caught Monica's arm in full swing, tightening his grip on her arm. He brought Hilde close to him by the waist and growled. "You might be a woman but if you ever think of laying a hand on Hilde or disrespecting her again I will break this wrist." He then gave her a look most of his enemies didn't live to tell about before releasing her.

Monica 'himphed' before walking away to where Elizabeth and Catrina stood. Duo then looked back at Hilde with no sign anger had even been there and took her hand.

"Let's dance."

"Ok."

"Quick question though."

"Yeah?"

"Nose so far in the air that it could hit an airplane?"

"I was grasping for that one." Hilde laughed.

"It was cute." Duo said and Hilde just blushed.

Relena's attention was directed back to Heero when she thought she heard a growl rumble in his chest. She looked at him to find him glaring at something behind them. Before she could turn to look some one was taping on her shoulder.

"I couldn't help but notice you across the room. Would you honor me with a dance?" A tall and handsome man asked.

"Um." Relena turned to see Heero still glaring at the man and smiled to herself. "I would be delighted to." She replied taking his hand.

"How could she do that." Madilyn said from across the room.

"Do what?" Trowa asked walking up to her.

"She was perfectly content dancing with Heero, but no, she had to leave for that guy."

"You're mad she left Heero?"

"I need a drink." Madilyn said heading for the kitchen. Trowa starred blankly before following.

The night came to a close and ended up leaving the gang with the clean up. The girls had all changed into jeans and shirts while the guys just got rid of their over coats.

"I'm sorry we couldn't stay and help but we both have meetings tomorrow." Noin said apologetically.

"It's alright. Could you take Catherine with you? She's had a headache all night?" Relena answered.

"That's fine."

"Okay if you guys could finish up here and lock up when you done it would be a great help." An elderly said as she was heading out the door.

"We will take care of everything don't worry. Heero and Relena take the bathrooms up stairs, Wufei and Sally take the bedrooms down stairs, Duo and Hilde take the porch connected to the east side of the house, Dorothy and I will take the one on the west, and Trowa and Madilyn take the kitchen."

The group spread out to there designate spots and stared to clean. Who knew snotty people made such a mess. They had been split up for about a half an hour when the lights started to flicker and then went out. Everyone was a little nervous but was quickly put on high alert when the sound of metal sliding down and crashing could be heard. All of the windows and were now covered by a think sheet of metal. The only thing not covered was about a foot high space leading from room to room.

"What the hell was that?" Madilyn asked grabbing Trowa's arm.

"So this was a trap. We'll stay put for a while and see if anyone comes to us."

"Don't you need to find Catherine?"

"She went home with Noin."

"Oh. Well if we're going to be stuck here for a while we might as well make conversation. How long have you and Catherine been going out."

Trowa choked on air as the sentence processed through his head. "She's not my girlfriend, she's my sister."

Madilyn was quiet for a minute before she burst out laughing. "That's irony for you."

"What?" Trowa's asked hoping she hadn't just had a nervous break down.

"I was jealous because I thought you were with Catherine and Relena's jealous of me because she thinks I'm with Heero."

"You're not with Heero?"

"God no. He's my brother. I only act so clingy around him to make Relena mad. Just think of it as a right of passage for little sisters. I mean I have to make sure she's worthy after all. I even called him 'My Heero' once. It felt so weird to say."

"Wait, you were jealous." Trowa asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Um, well..." She stammered but then stopped when she thought she heard something above them. "Did you hear that?"

Trowa just nodded and started to look around. It was about two minutes later when the sound of a gun cocking could be heard. It fired and at the same time Madilyn panicked and grabbed Trowa, trying to protect him from any incoming harm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: That's the chapter. I hope you like this one. I added a little more action and plan to add more later. PLEASE R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Gundam wing. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

PLEASE R&R

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A shot rang through the kitchen and a small whimper of pain soon followed. Trowa looked down at Madilyn who was now holding her right arm. He glanced straight ahead to see that the bullet had first went through a cabinet before imbedding itself in her arm.

"Are you alright?" Madilyn said looking up at Trowa.

"I think I should be asking you that."

"I'm ok. I don't think it went all the way through though."

"I'll get it out. It seems I owe you my life." He said as he stood to find something to dig the bullet out.

"Why do you say that?"

"If it hadn't hit you it would have hit my chest."

"Well then this wasn't in vein." She responded laughing slightly.

"This might hurt a little." Trowa warned as he brought over a pair of tweezers.

"Well that's no fun. Get it over with."

Trowa sat down next to her and held her arm up with one of his. With his other hand he probed the wound until he found the bullet. Madilyn winced a little but didn't yell out as he pulled it out. Trowa then ripped part of his shirt for a makeshift bandage.

"Do you think we can get out of here? I really want to check on my brother."

"Yeah, we can't wait for the others to come to us."

"Did you hear that?" Relena asked.

"Yeah, it came from below us." Heero answered.

"Do you think everyone is alright?"

"Madilyn…"

"Lets go. We need to go find the others and make sure they're ok." Relena said as she headed for the door.

Relena crawled under the slit of a door and stood up in the hall to wait for Heero. She heard him stand up and turned to keep walking when she hit something. She stumbled back but the object grabbed her shoulders and threw her down the hall. She tried to get back up only to be grabbed by the figure again.

"Relena where are you?" Heero demanded in the dark hall.

"Heero!" He heard her yell from down the hall and took off towards her.

She was pushed back once more where her foot hit the first step of the staircase. She tried to regain her balance but only succeeded in falling backwards, screaming as she fell down the stairs. Heero heard her scream and made out the staircase in the dark hallway. Before he could head down the stairs he was hit hard in the side of the head with a fist. He stumbled into a wall where he tried to make out where the person was. Spotting the assailant he was able to fight him hand-to-hand. Heero had the disadvantage. He couldn't see an inch in front of his face but could tell that the other guy could. The person he was fighting had night vision glasses on. Heero got one more good hit in before his opponent countered and slammed him into the wall. Heero tried to push himself off the wall when he felt a sharp pain to his head, the sound of breaking glass, and then nothing.

Relena groaned as she slowly stood up at the bottom of the stairs. She didn't know what to do she couldn't see anything. She started to feel her way to the main room when she heard footsteps.

"Who's there?"

"Relena?" She heard a female voice answer.

"Madilyn?"

"Yeah, where's Heero?"

"I don't know, but there was someone in the hall with us. They attacked me and I ended up falling down the staircase."

"I'll check it out, you two stay here." Trowa said as he headed up the stairs.

"Well I found some matches in the kitchen and the main room is still filled with candles, so how about some light in here?"

"Sounds good."

As they finished lighting the candles they could make out Trowa's figure coming back down the stairs.

"I couldn't find anything but some broken glass and blood. We need to find the others."

"Are thoughts exactly" was heard, as two new people walked into the light.

"Duo! Hilde!" Relena yelled as she ran to her friends.

Hilde was listening to Relena's story about what had happened upstairs as Trowa and Duo tried to come up with some kind of plan.

"So Heero's the one in danger this time? Never thought he'd let himself get caught."

"He is human Duo. We need to find everyone else, I just don't know how."

"We all have cell phones, just call them."

"And give up their location?"

"Well we can at least call Wufei, he always has his phone on vibrate or silent." Duo replied as he pulled out his phone.

"Duo? What do you want?" Wufei said from the other line.

"Heero's missing and someone's trying to ex us."

"What ever gave you that idea? The lights going out or the house being turned into a fortress!"

"Chill. You and Sally just get to the living room."

"I don't know where she is…"

"What! Well now I know why you're being so testy."

"Shut up Maxwell!" Was the last thing Wufei said before hanging up on him.

"Sally's missing." Duo informed the others.

Sally was just sitting alone in a dark room waiting for whoever had taken her to come back. From what she could tell it was an empty room with no windows, so it must be somewhere in the basement. She heard the click of the door opening and immediately stood up.

"Calm down girl. You were not brought here to be harmed."

"Then why the hell am I here!"

"Why, to play doctor. You use to be one, did you not? I'm afraid your new cell mate will need a lot of attending to."

"Cell mate?" Asked as a body was thrown in front of her. She leaned in closer so she could tell who it was. "Heero…"

"Yes I must say he put up quite a fight. His mistake was he was too worried about the princess to watch his own back. He still has some glass lodged in his head that you might want to take care of."

"How am I supposed to do that with no tools, bandages, or light!"

The man walked to each side of the room lighting candles as he went. After some light was in the room Sally could see it was a very small room that was half carpet and half tile. She looked up to see her captor was fairly tall, but very muscular. He had long black hair tied into a low ponytail and a scar going across his left eye. Turning her attention back to Heero she could tell he wasn't in very good shape. His cloths were ripped and she was pretty sure his right shoulder was dislocated. There was a fairly big piece of glass sticking out of his head, but she didn't see it as life threatening yet.

"What the hell have you done to him?"

"Well I was just going to knock him out, but he managed to give me a black eye. He couldn't just get away with that. You might want to check his ribs while you're at it. I'm sure I cracked or broke a couple. I gave you the light you asked for, you can use your hands as tools, and his cloths for bandages. Well I will leave you to your healing. Oh, before I forget, I wouldn't try to escape from here. If you run with out the boy he will be killed, slowly, and if you run with him I'll find that Chinese pilot and kill him."

After he had left the room and locked it behind him Sally turned back to the young soldier and lifted his shirt. The whole right side from his chest to his abdomen was blue and purple from bruising.

"Lets just hope you didn't puncture anything…"

A/N: That's the end of the chapter. Hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but here's the fourth chapter.

I do not own Gundam Wing so please don't sue me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heero woke up with a start and tried to sit up. He stopped short as he felt his whole body ache in protest.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, you're in pretty bad shape."

"Sally? Where am I, where's Relena?"

"I'm not sure on both counts. I know we're still in the same house as the others, but that's the extent of my knowledge."

"You should get out of here."

"I can't. If I leave without you they'll kill you. You are in no shape to fight. If I left with you we could probably escape, but he said he'd kill Wufei."

"Wufei's captured?"

"I don't know. If I knew, then we'd have a plan. If he wasn't captured yet then we would just leave because he can handle himself, but I don't know where he is."

"I need to find Relena." Heero said as he made himself stand up.

"No need to rush off boy." A man said has he opened the door and entered the room with one other man.

"Who the hell are you?" Heero asked, gritting his teeth.

"You'll get to know me in good time, don't worry."

"Why do you want this Gundam pilot so bad?" Sally interrupted.

"To get back at the princess. Her brother left, so an infatuation was the next best thing. I am practically exiled from the community because I openly speak against her. She has everyone wrapped around her finger with her talk of peace. She does not understand real loss so how can she lead us into a new era?"

"Don't talk, it makes you sound stupid." Heero stated as he walked close to the man.

"Do you think you can challenge me? You can barely stand as it is." The man smiled as he decked Heero across the face.

"Heero!" Sally yelled as she moved to help him.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. Joe, make sure she doesn't move."

"Yes, sir." Joe said as he step forward and pointed a gun at Sally's head.

All Sally could do was watch as Heero and the man fought. You could tell that Heero did not have the upper hand, he was being toyed with. He was in no shape to fight and it was catching up with him. His broken ribs sent sharp pains up his side every time he moved and his head was still throbbing from the blow to the head earlier that day.

"Why are you even trying to fight, you're too weak. Are you still planing to rescue the princess? What's the point? You are just an infatuation, nothing more. You have an interesting story and she finds it entertaining, a princess never marries a pauper. You have good looks and physic that's it. She could never actually love you." The black haired man laughed as he grabbed Heero's recently set shoulder hard and threw him to the tile side of the floor.

Heero gave a grunt of pain as he tried to get back up. He was about to his feet when he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and thrown to the ground hard again, this time succeeding in hitting his head on the cold floor. His vision started to blur and before he could react he was kicked in the side of the head.

The man spit at Heero before grinning. "You are worthless, and no one could ever accept you or love you. You're hands are to stained with blood. You are black and she is white; her purity can't affect you but you can taint her. After I'm through with you Relena won't even find you physically attractive." He then turned and walked out of the room, ushering Joe to follow.

"Heero are you ok?" Sally asked kneeling beside him.

"Black and white, pure and impure…" Was all Heero said before he passed out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So we have two people missing. Where should we start?" Quatre asked the rest of the group that was gathered in the living room.

"We should probably start at the bottom and work our way up." Trowa replied.

"If I remember hearing correctly this place doesn't have a basement so we're on the lowest level now." Relena added.

" Well we know the porch, kitchen, and main room are clear so we can head up stairs. How many floors does this place have?" Duo asked.

"Three. The top floors just an attic though, so I doubt they're there. We'd be able to hear them through the ceiling." Quatre answered.

"To the second floor then." Duo said heading for the stairs.

"We better go before the idiot gets himself lost." Wufei stated as he followed after him.

"So where do we go from here? This floor has three wings to it." Duo asked as the rest of the group reached the top of the stairs.

"I guess we have no choice but to spilt up. Miss Dorothy and I will take the east wing, Wufei, Miss Hilde, and Duo take the south, and Trowa, Miss Madilyn, and Miss Relena can take the west. Each group take one of the lighters I brought from down stairs and light the candles as you go. Wondering around in the dark isn't going to get us anywhere."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Relena, Madilyn, and Trowa we're only a few feet into the corridor before Relena stepped into a wire that was tightly strung across the hall. As a knife flew toward her Madilyn grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Thank you Madilyn, I owe you one."

"Don't worry about it. Heero would kill me if I ever let anything happen to you."

"Huh? Why would he care?"

"Uh, never mind, just be more careful."

"Okay…"

About that time another knife flew across the hall, this time heading for Madilyn. Trowa grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him as the blade whizzed by, nicking his shoulder.

"What was that about being more careful?" Trowa asked as he released his hold on her.

"Sorry. Oh, you're bleeding." Madilyn stated as she ripped off a piece of her shirt to use as a bandage.

"That's not really necessary, I'll be fine."

"Just call it as repaying you for bandaging my arm earlier." She responded, smiling up at him.

Relena eyed the two as they interacted and quickly got a little irritated. "Wait. I thought you were with Heero, not Trowa."

Trowa and Madilyn's faces blushed light pink before Madilyn answered. "You've got it all wrong, I'm not with Trowa."

"So you don't like him?"

"Ummm, Well… I- No, of course not! Why would you think that? Right, Trowa, isn't that the stupidest thing you've ever heard?" Madilyn said as she hit Trowa on the back.

"Of course." Trowa replied, avoiding eye contact with either girl.

"Well that's good to hear, I wouldn't want you cheating on Heero."

"Why would you care? If I were cheating on him then he would probably end it. Hell he's probably gonna disown me when he finds out about me liking one of his friends." Madilyn replied, ending in a mumble.

"If he isn't going to find happiness with me then I want him to be happy with someone else. Wait, what was that last part?"

"I said, umm, 'Why do you care so much?' Do you really love him that much?"

"Yeah, I do. At first it was just a silly schoolgirls crush, but then by the middle of the wars it was a full-blown infatuation. I thought that was all it was going to be until seeing him again on Libra and the eve war. After that I new I loved him."

"You make it hard to keep secrets."

"Maybe you should just tell her."

"Geeze Trowa, you need to talk more. I forgot you were here."

"Tell me what?"

"But I don't wanna!"

"Madilyn just do it. Are you sure you're not Duo's sister instead?"

"Fine. I'm not actually dating Heero; I just wanted to get a reaction out of you. I guess you can call it being a protective younger sister."

"Pretending to get a reaction, that's pretty rude you know. Wait, Heero has a sister?"

"And the light bulb turns on… Yeah we were separated when we were really young and right before the eve war I finally tracked him down. I've been living with him since. I thought he'd turn away anything from his past, but apparently he has a protective streak."

"So you've been living with him for almost a year and no one has found out who you are?"

"Well Duo's known for about five months."

"And Hilde didn't tell me?"

"She doesn't know. Duo was sworn to secrecy. I guess being threatened by two Yuy's was enough."

"I thought Yuy was his code name." Trowa asked, becoming interested.

"It is. I can't remember my last name. All I remember is someone saying 'Maddie go play with your brother' or 'Maddie big brother will watch you.' I just figured it was short or Madilyn, guess it could have been Madison too. I don't remember his name, they always referred to him as 'big brother' to me. I was only three or four so he was about five or six… Well now that my life story is out in the open, I would like to find my brother now." Madilyn said as she leaned up to light one of the candles that were near her. After fighting with the lighter for a few seconds she managed to light it, but burned her finger in the process.

"Damn, that hurt."

"Let me see." Trowa said as he grabbed her hand.

"It's not bad, just twinges a bit." Madilyn responded, blushing a little bit as Trowa stuck her finger in his mouth without thinking much of it. He did it ever once in a while when Catherine would cut herself with one of her throwing knives. After about a millisecond he realized where he was and what he was doing and pulled back, quickly letting go of her hand.

"Um. Lets, uh, find my brother."

Relena tried not to laugh as she started down the hallway, watching for more traps, as the other two followed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heero stirred and woke up in that cramped room, for the second time that day. He found that he was shirtless except for the strips that had been used as bandages.

"You're finally awake, I was starting to worry." Sally said as she sat beside him."

"How long have I been out?"

"Few hours. We need to get you out of here, but I have no way of contacting the others."

Heero smirked before replying "Here, I got it from him when we were fighting." As he slid a cell phone over to her.

"Oh thank God." Sally said as she picked up the phone and dialed Wufei's cell number. "For once I'm glad his phone's always on silent. Hello? Wufei? I don't know. All I know is we're on the second floor. I'm fine, Heero's in pretty bad shape though. His heads split open, four broken ribs, internal bleeding, a recently set shoulder, and I think one of his arms are broken. Some ones coming I got to go. I have to hang up; they're opening the door. Oh, shit." Was the last thing she said into the phone before the door busted open to reveal a very pissed off man.

"What should we do about this Kyle?" Joe asked the man in charge as they stepped into the room.

"I can't believe that pilot swiped my cell phone. He's gonna pay dearly for that, but first the doctor. You are no longer needed here, so say you're good-byes. I doubt you'll ever see this pilot alive again." He then turned to Joe and handed him a blindfold and another piece of cloth. "Make sure she can't see or talk, we don't want her telling the others where this is." As the turned to head out the door, the found Heero weakly standing in their way.

"Still trying to protect others when you should be worried about yourself?" Kyle laughed as he punched Heero in his already broken ribs and tossed him to the side. "You're going to feel that when you wake up."

Sally wasn't sure what direction they were leading her in anymore. It seemed like they had walked around for at least twenty minutes before they stopped. She tried to break free from her two capture's grasp, but they were too strong.

"It's too bad you got involved, but I guess you are a friend of the princess so killing you will hurt her as well." With that said she felt a sharp pain in the left side of her stomach as Kyle stabbed her and brought the knife back out.

"Do we just leave her here boss?"

"Yes. We can't risk making anymore noise. It's a good thing that this place has that passage though the walls or we would have been caught."

Sally heard their footsteps leave, and tried to sit up. With great effort she managed to get to her feet and get the gag out of her mouth and blindfold off. She stumbled her way down the hallway, trying to find the others. She laughed weakly as she remembered the last time she had been stuck, injured, wondering around for help.

"_Stupid onna, why didn't you yell out?"_

"_What was I gonna say? 'Help Wufei, your weak woman partner needs you.' Hell next time I need you're help I'll just yell 'Marco' and you can respond with 'Polo' till we find each other. "_

"_As long as you're found."_

Sally stumbled and hit a wall as she slid down to a sitting position.

"Moving around isn't helping, but I need to find the others." With determination she once again got to her feet and slowly walked down the hall. She was losing blood fast and was started to get dizzy.

"What the hell… Marco!"

Wufei was walking down the hallway in deep thought with Hilde and Duo when he heard someone yell.

"What was that, when did we start up a game of Marco polo?" Duo asked as he walked towards the noise.

"Sally?"

"Why is Sally yelling 'Marco' Wufei? You're Chinese, not Spanish, you got some competition or something?"

"Shut up Duo and yell back."

"Well what do you want me to do yell back or shut up, I can't do both!"

"DUO!" Wufei yelled back.

"Fine, chill out. Polo!"

They continued to play this game for a few minutes before a figure stumbled towards them.

"Sally?" Wufei asked as he stepped forward.

"I see how it is, you have Duo yell for you? Nice to know you care." Sally chuckled.

"Are you hurt?"

"Just a scratch Wufei I'll be fine." Sally answered as she fell into Wufei.

"Hey, what are you do-" Wufei stopped as he felt something wet seep though his shirt. As he pulled back a little he saw that his and her shirt were covered in blood, and it definitely wasn't his. Sally just looked up to him with a weak smile.

"Sorry Wufei, guess I'm just too weak." Sally then passed out into him.

"Hilde call the others." Duo said as he helped Wufei lay Sally on the ground.

"Don't worry about that we're already here. Is she going to be okay?" Quatre asked, walking up with the others close behind.

"Her breathing's still strong for now. We need to get her out of harms way." Wufei answered as he picked her up bridal style.

"How'd you guys find us so quick?"

"The game of Marco Polo kinda tipped us off." Madilyn answered.

"I must say it was a lot easier to get down this corridor than the one we were in." Relena stated.

"What are you talking about?" Dorothy asked.

"There were traps set left and right in the wing we were in." Relena Replied.

"Ours was just like this one. I guess we know which one Heero is probably in." Quatre thought out loud.

"Let's get her down stairs, we know it's safe down there." Hilde suggested.

As they set her down on the couch in the main room they decided who would stay behind and watch her.

"We'll probably need Wufei if a fight breaks out so he needs to go with us." Duo said.

"I'll stay, I'd probably get in your guy's way." Hilde said, sitting on the floor by the couch.

"Dorothy I'd like you to stay behind as well. If something happens Hilde you'd be safer with someone else who can fight." Quatre added.

"What about the other two?" Duo asked.

"I'm going with you guys. Heero trained me in self-defense so I can hold my own. You can't make me wait here; I'll end up leaving on my own anyway. I think the leaving part is true on Relena's behalf as well. I need another girl to tag along."

"Fine, just stay out of trouble. You're kind of accident prone." Trowa responded as the group turned to head back up to the second floor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: That's the chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. I think there was a lot of explaining things in this chapter. PLEASE R&R!


	5. running out of time

A/n: I don't own Gundam Wing, but I do own Madilyn. Please R&R.

Heero was still unconscious and showed no signs of waking anytime soon as two men and the leader of the group drug him so that he was completely lying on the tile side of the room.

"Strip him down to his boxers and move his arms and legs away from his body."

"Kyle, I mean Boss what exactly are we doing?"

"He's going to die just like my brother did during the war. While he was fighting for this so called peace he died from hypothermia along with about twenty comrades. They had trudged through a river and decided to camp out for the night. And none of them ever woke up."

"So how are we going to get it that cold in here?"

"I have two men bringing in air conditioners. This room is fairly small so it will only take about fifteen minutes for it to be below thirty degrees in here."

"Well what'd we bring the water for?"

"To pour on him. Did you know you could die in a little over an hour from this? Water takes away heat from the body a lot faster than you'd think. All we need is for his body temperature to drop below ninety-four degrees Fahrenheit."

"Here's a units you asked for boss."

"Good, plug them in over there. Put them on high and as cold as they'll go. I guess it's time to wake up our little prisoner for my last little bit of fun." Kyle said as he picked up the bucket of water and dumped in over Heero.

Heero jumped up with a start and immediately regretted it. He looked up to see three men glaring at him and another two setting up machines.

"Well I wanted to say good-bye. This is the last time anyone will see you alive."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Heero fired back as he took a swing at Kyle. He managed to make contact, but his victory was short lived as the one he had heard called Joe backhanded him.

"My nose is bleeding. You son-of-a-bitch!" Kyle yelled at him as he pulled out a handgun.

"Sir I thought you were going to kill him another way?"

"Oh, I am, but that doesn't mean I can't inflict a little pain." He sneered as he fired one of the bullets into Heero's left thigh. Heero dropped to his knees and Joe took the opportunity to kick him in the shoulder and send him into a nearby wall. As he fell unconscious everyone started to file out of the room to get warm. Heero groaned as he lay on his stomach. After a few minutes his body instinctively curled into a ball and his breathing started to slow. It wasn't long before he was shaking uncontrollably.

Duo was waiting for everyone to catch up with him at the top of the stairs when he heard people moving behind him. He turned to see a group of people coming out of a hole in the wall in the south wing. They noticed that they were spotted right away and pulled out what ever they had on them to defend themselves

"Guys you might want to get up here, I can't fight twelve guys on my own." Duo yelled down the staircase as the other five people quickly caught up with him.

"Madilyn you stay back with Relena, if anything happens to her we're telling Heero it was your fault." Quatre called as he ran past her to help fight. For it being four people on twelve they were doing pretty well. They easily had it down to eight in no time, but about five more people showed to back them up.

"Damn, where do all these guys keep coming from?" Duo said as he tried to get unpinned from a wall.

"I think this is all of them, wouldn't the rest be here by now?" Quatre asked as he knocked another one out.

"Ha, and they call themselves an organization?" Wufei stated knocking the person he was fighting down over the banister.

"This is more than enough people to get my point across." Kyle said from his spectator position across the hall.

"Your point? I've missed that one so far." Duo laughed as he continued fighting.

"Peace is not possible. This place being on lock down is surly to be all over the news. Relena is unfit to be as powerful as she is and soon she will experience true loss."

"You really think the people will take it that way. I think they'll take it as one more fight for true peace." Trowa retorted as he looked around the room. Only five left.

"What do you mean true loss? Where's Heero?" Relena demanded.

"Why miss Relena, I didn't know you were among us. I figured they would have you hidden by now." Kyle said as he grabbed his gun from his coat pocket.

"Relena move!" Quatre yelled as Kyle fired.

Madilyn grabbed Relena's arm and pulled her out of the way, but not quickly enough to keep the bullet from grazing her arm.

"Are you okay. Oh man, you're hit. Brother's never going to forgive me." Madilyn said as she inspected the wound.

"I'm fine really. Hey, watch out!" Relena screamed as Kyle fired another shot.

Madilyn knew she couldn't get out of the way in time and braced herself for the impact, but it never came. She felt someone's arms wrap around her and a quick intake of breath as the bullet hit them. She looked up and was met with Trowa's green eyes looking painfully at her. The bullet had gone through the right side of his lower back, a few inches above his hipbone.

"You stupid, what'd you do that for?"

"Some things are just instinct."

Madilyn looked up angrily and grabbed the gun that Trowa was holding. She aimed and fired at Kyle, but one of his bodyguards jumped in the way and took the bullet to the head. She prepared to fire again, but Wufei took his opportunity and shot him in the chest. As Kyle fell the three still standing gundam pilots ran over to Madilyn, Trowa, and Relena. Trowa was breathing heavily and putting most of his weight on Madilyn. Quatre turned to Kyle.

"Why did you do this?"

"Revenge. In all your attempts for peace all you did was kill more people. My brother died for a worthless cause. Him and the rest of the Blue Troop 67." Kyle replied before his heart gave out on him and he died.

"Blue Troop 67, why does that sound familiar?" Duo asked himself out loud.

"Isn't that the troop that died from freezing to death even before they're battle?" Quatre asked.

"We need to find Heero fast." Trowa said, as he stood up on his own two feet.

"Should you be walking around?" Quatre asked as he turned to face Trowa.

"I'm fine. Wufei go downstairs and ask Sally how to treat someone with hypothermia. Duo go see is there's anything on Kyle that would take this place off of lock down."

As Wufie ran down stairs Duo checked all of Kyle's pockets and succeeded in finding a nifty little switch that brought up all the metal doors surrounding the house and turned the lights back on. As he walked over to a nearby window he noticed that the big gate around the house wasn't down so it would still be a while before anyone got in to help them.

"Lets get moving, if want to find Heero." Relena announced as she headed for the west wing.

"How long do you think we were fighting Quatre?" Trowa asked looking at his watch.

"I don't know, about forty-five minutes. I know it was more than a half an hour if your counting all the stuff that happened after wards."

"Hey hold up, Wufie's coming with Sally."

"She insisted on coming." Wufei growled as he supported her weight, practically carrying her to where the rest of the group was.

"Alright, well where's Hilde?" Duo asked looking around.

"Present!" Hilde said walking out from behind Sally and Wufei carrying a few blankets from down stairs.

"What about Dorothy?" Quatre asked.

"She's waiting to show the paramedics where to go when they get here.

"Alright, on with the search." Duo announced as they started down the west wing, checking every room along the way. The west wing was definitely the longer corridor by far. Almost every room had other smaller rooms branching off of it and they had been searching for about fifteen minutes.

"Man, anyone else think it's cold down here?" Madilyn asked as she folded her arms.

"Everyone take a door, we need to find him fast." Sally stated as every split up.

"Hey, this ones locked." Madilyn announced to the group.

"I'll take care of that missy." Duo said as he kicked the door in. "I've always wanted to do that."

As they entered the room they were met with a huge cold blast and the room was barely big enough to be considered a bedroom. It didn't take long to see Heero curled up in the corner and Relena was the first to his side, followed by Madilyn. Duo ran over and turned off the two air conditioners. As Sally leaned down and touched Heero's hair a look of concern was evident on her face.

"He's soaked. This is not good. Okay Hilde hand me some of those blankets. We need to get the blanket under him so he's off the tile. After I cover him up one of the guys needs to get his boxers off. Any wet clothing is just going to kill him faster. Hilde can you go look for a first-aid kit?"

As she covered him up Duo and Quatre kneeled down next to him to do the next task. Before they got anywhere, however, Heero started to come to. He tried feebly to kick away Duo and Quatre, but he could barely move his legs.

"Stop. Just leav- go away. No." Heero mumbled. As he looked up at the people around him, but couldn't focus.

"He's as white as a ghost." Madilyn said as she grabbed one of his cold hands.

"Whyis Doctor J. Here? Whydidyoubringhim?" Heero slurred as he looked at Relena.

"What was that?" Duo asked to no one in particular.

"He's slurring his speech and hallucinating. We need to get him help."

"I called my brother, he said they're almost in and they have a couple ambulances ready." Relena said as she grabbed Heero's unoccupied hand.

"Okay Heero. Look at me. I need you to do a couple things for me." Sally said as she got his attention.

"Okay." Heero replied after a few seconds. It was obvious that that might have been the last comprehensive thing he was going to say.

"Heero, I need you to reach up and touch my hand." Sally asked as she placed her hand about a foot over Heero's head. Heero let go of Madilyn's hand, since it was his right, and reached for Sally's hand. He closed his had around what he thought was Sally's hand but only grasped air. He was about six inches off. He was shivering and couldn't stop.

"WhereamI?" He asked, looking at Relena again.

"Did you catch that Lena?" Duo asked.

"Don't you know where you are? What did you do tonight, who are these people around you?" She asked leaning closer to him.

"Idunno… Fighting, I'm fighting. I'malwaysfighting." He answered as he started to fall asleep.

"Keep him awake Relena." Sally ordered as she monitored his breathing and took his pulse and Hilde walked back in with a medical kit.

"Hey Heero, you need to stay awake for me. I've got a pop quiz for you. Who are the four people kneeling to your right?"

"Wufie… Trowa… Sally, I don't know the other one."

"Okay who am I and this other girl holding your hands?"

"Relena and… and, mysister. CanIsleepnow?"

"No, Relena, don't let him sleep. He could go into a coma. Quatre and Duo get his shorts off, we need to get him dry. Hilde hand me that kit." Sally instructed.

"Hey Heero one last question. Who are the people at your feet?" Relena asked as she ran her hands through his hair.

"I- Idon'tknow. Tellthemtostop. Please. They'retouchingme. Stopthemplease." Heero pleaded as his voice got shaky. His lips were so blue and his eyes could no longer focus on anything.

"It's okay Heero, they're trying to help you." Relena said as she kissed his forehead.

"Alright, we're done. Why does he sound like a little kid? This doesn't sound like Heero." Duo asked.

"He's delusional. It's hard to block what your feeling when you can't control your mental process. He's got hypothermia bad. I'm just glad his wounds aren't too serious, well for him anyway. He does have a nice concussion though." Sally informed them

"Um Sally, his boxers are covered in blood. That's not why he doesn't want us touching him is it? You don't think that they?" Quatre asked, swallowing hard, not able to finish his sentence.

"We won't know until we get him to the hospital. Right now we need to get him warm." Sally said as she prayed that wasn't the case. She herself was starting to get a little dizzy, but didn't think anyone noticed.

"You need to take it easy." Wufei whispered in her ear as he felt her using him more for support.

"I'm okay." She reassured as she dug through the medical kit looking for warm compresses. As she found three of them she popped them so they would activate and warm up. "Okay one of these needs to go on his neck, one on his chest, and sorry guys, but I need one around his groin."

"I'll do it." Quatre said sighing. As Quatre leaned down to do what he needed to do he could see Heero's weak kicks of protest and hear him mumbling to Relena.

"They'redoingitagain. Yousaid… Yousaidtheyweredone." Heero stated weakly looking up at Relena again.

"Why does he only address her?" Madilyn asked.

"Since she's been talking to him the whole time, there's a good chance she's the only one he recognizes right now." Sally answered getting worried. If they couldn't keep him conscious there's a good chance he could die.

"Oh, okay. Hey, Trowa, are you okay?" Madilyn asked looking at the teetering pilot of 03 standing a couple feet away from her.

"Yeah, I- I'm fine. Just a little di-…dizzy." Was all Trowa got out before he fell to the ground. Sally turned her attention to Trowa and noticed his shirt and half of his pants were soaked. As she reached out to touch him her hands were covered in blood.

"Guys, how long have we been in here?" Sally asked quickly.

"About a half-hour, why?" Wufei answered.

"It's still just above freezing in here. We couldn't leave because I know Heero has some broken ribs, but I didn't know Trowa was hurt so bad."

"He… He was shot. It went through his lower back. He acted fine, we didn't know it was that bad. He didn't let on that it was." Madilyn stammered.

"It's okay, he's not one to let on when he's injured. Madilyn keep him awake, there's nothing more you can do for Heero if he doesn't recognize you. Wufei get his blood soaked cloths off of him. It's not as bad, but he has hypothermia. Yeah, leave his boxers on if they're dry, this is going to be awkward enough as it is. Put him in the blanket with Heero. Make sure their skin is touching. It'll help them stay warm." Sally said as she bandaged Trowa's wound as best as she could.

"You just couldn't let Heero have the spot light could you?" Madilyn asked as she Grabbed Trowa's hand. His lips were blue and he was shaking.

A small smile graced his lips before he started coughing. His body shook violently until he coughed up some blood.

"His wounds are internal." Was all Sally got out of her mouth before she fell backward and luckily into Wufei. "I think I over did it a bit." She said as she looked up at Wufei.

"You think." Was all he said as the sound of people running up the stairs was heard. "Looks like you lasted long enough." He said with a smile as paramedics, preventors, Zechs, and Noin ran in lead by Dorothy.

"Heero and Trowa both have hypothermia, Heero's is worse, he's barely conscious and not there at all mentally. He also has broken ribs, a recently set shoulder, and a concussion that I know of. Trowa has a gunshot wound to the lower back and has been coughing up blood. I on the other hand have a stab wound to my lower abdomen." Sally announced as the paramedics listened intently to their injured boss. Before the paramedics took Heero away Relena leaned down and lightly kissed him on the lips and Madilyn followed suit with Trowa.

As the injured were wheeled out and the ones with more minor wounds were looked at every one left to go to the hospital. Sally, Heero, and Trowa were all taken to surgery right away while Relena and Madilyn's wounds were stitched up in the trauma center. After two hours the doctor working on Sally came out to report that she would make a full recovery. Wufei left to see her and didn't come back for another two hours, after she had fallen asleep. It was about another three hours later that the surgeon working on Trowa came out. He had less promising news though. Trowa's internal bleeding was worse than it had appeared and they almost lost him a couple of times on the table. He would make a full recovery if he woke up from the coma he fell into. After another three hours the two doctors working on Heero finally came out. Heero had survived the surgery, but his heart had stopped at one point for three minutes so they needed to watch for brain damage. He was also in a coma, but also on life support.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own Gundam Wing. This is the second to last chapter so I hope you like it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been three days since Trowa, Heero, and Sally were admitted to the hospital and Sally could be released. Trowa and Heero, however, hadn't woken up yet. The doctors had the two boys moved into the same room to keep the visitors for the two boys in one spot. Relena sat by Heero's bedside while Madilyn sat in-between the two beds. Catherine had hurried over as soon as she had heard the news and now sat on the other side of Trowa. The rest of the gang had gone home for the night since the doctors were already unhappy when they heard that the three girls refused to leave. It was now time for the night rounds by the doctor and as he came in he was introduced to Catherine who had yet to meet the man taking care of her younger brother.

"How are they looking today doc?" Madilyn asked as she rose from her chair.

"They're injuries are healing nicely. I would expect Mr. Barton to wake up any day now, but Mr. Yuy is another case. I'm still not positive how much brain damage, if any, he has. We won't know until he wakes up, well if he wakes up. Oh, how rude of me. My name is Doctor Ruben." The doctor explained and then stuck his hand out to shake Catherine's.

"My name is Catherine Bloom. Sir, are you sure my brother's going to be okay when he wakes up? He will remember everything right?"

"He did have a nice gash across his head, but I don't know how far he fell."

"He kinda toppled over. He was standing one minute and then was on the floor the next." Madilyn answered.

"Well, anything is possible, but if he hasn't had any previous tra-"

"He has…" Catherine interrupted.

"It's not in his chart."

"He doesn't like doctors. He was in a mobile suit battle and his suit blew up. He floated in space for I don't know how long. When he woke up he had amnesia. It lasted for a couple months."

"That does change things greatly, I'm afraid. With a previous trauma like that there's a good chance he won't remember the ordeal he just went through. I don't see it going further back than a week. Well I do need to finish my rounds. I will back in to check on them again in the morning."

"I didn't know Trowa had lost his memory before." Madilyn said as she turned to Catherine.

"Yeah, I believe it was to save your brother."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was now the morning of the fifth day and Catherine is woken up from movement in her brother's bed.

"Cathy?" Trowa asked propping himself up on his pillows.

"Trowa? Oh, Trowa how are you feeling?"

"What happened? I don't remember anything."

"Trowa?" Madilyn asked as she sat up in her chair.

"Um, yeah? I'm sorry do I know you?"

"I'll go get the doctor." Relena stated as she got up and walked out of the room.

"Trowa, what's the last thing you remember?" Catherine asked.

"We were packing to go to Relena's. There had been a threat and we needed to guard her."

"Nothing after that?" Madilyn asked, begging something would click.

"No, nothing. Cathy who is she?"

"Ah, Mr. Barton. Nice to see you awake." The doctor said as he walked through the door.

"Um, thanks?" Was the only way Trowa could think to reply.

"Doctor, he doesn't remember anything about the mission. Is this going to be permanent?" Madilyn asked not sure if she wanted to here the answer.

"Every case is different. He could remember it in minutes or never at all. You could try telling him about what happened and maybe it will trigger something. That's all I can tell you. Now Mr. Barton I need to see how you wounds are healing."

As the doctor examined Trowa, Madilyn sat there desperately trying to figure out a way to trigger his memories.

"Well I'm finished here. He can be released today if you'd like. Mr. Barton you need to take it very easy. Any sudden movements for the next couple weeks could rip your stitches. You have them on your stomach and back since the bullet passed all the way through. If you rip both of them you'll start loosing blood pretty quickly."

Trowa just nodded his head, but stopped when he finally noticed he had a roommate. "What happened to Heero?"

"I'll let these ladies explain that to you. I'll have a nurse bring up the release forums."

"Well?" Trowa asked looking at Catherine.

"I don't really know the whole story. I'm sure Madilyn could fill you in." Catherine answered as Trowa turned to Madilyn.

"Um well. Okay, everyone went to a ball and afterwards we all got assigned to clean up duty. Something happened to turn the house into a fortress and Heero and Sally were captured. We found Sally and she had a pretty bad stab wound so we put her somewhere safe while you guys kicked the bad guys butts. When we found my brother. Oh, I'm Heero's sister. Anyway, when we found him he was pretty beaten up and had hypothermia."

"How'd you get hurt?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your arm, it's bandaged."

"Oh, um it's nothing. Hey, I haven't eaten in days so I'm just gonna run down to the cafeteria." Madilyn said as she walked out of the room before anyone could protest.

"Did I say something wrong sis? I know Heero had a sister. I don't know why I do, but the news didn't come as a shock. She didn't tell me how I got hurt either."

Catherine chuckled a bit before answering her confused little brother. "I think I can fill you in from there. She got that wound in her arm from protecting you from a bullet. Apparently if she hadn't stepped in front of you, you would have died. You got your wound from protecting her from a gunshot and it ended up going through your lower back. I think you would have told me it was to repay a debt, but I don't think that was the case. You played it off like you weren't hurt until your body couldn't take it anymore and gave out. You hit your head on the floor and now here you are."

"She does seem familiar, but I can't remember."

"Well how about you get some rest, maybe that will help." Catherine suggested as she tucked her brother in.

That night Catherine had talked Madilyn into coming with her and Trowa back to Relena's. Neither Madilyn nor herself had had decent sleep of food in days. Madilyn wasn't going to go till Catherine pointed out that this way she would be able to bring some real food back to Relena when she went to see Heero the next afternoon.

As morning came Relena awoke to see Heero lazily sating at the ceiling. He turned and looked at her for a few seconds before turning his head back to its previous position.

"Heero! How are you feeling?" Relena asked as she hit the call button for the doctors.

"Like I was hit by a bus." Heero responded honestly as Doctor Ruben came in.

"Well that makes both of my patience that are out of the tunnel. Do you remember what happened?"

"Botched mission."

"Well from what I hear from your friends you guys got the bad guy, so it wasn't that bad. Can you recall any details?"

"Yeah."

"Okay…"

"Good luck getting him to share details with you. Heero, I'll be right back." Relena said as she left to grab something to drink and call the others.

"Well Mr. Yuy I have a few questions for you while I examine you. Do you know who that lady who left the room was?"

"Relena Peacecraft."

"Good. Do you know the extent of you injuries?"

"For the most part."

"How about what you were doing prior to the attack on you and your friends."

"Some benefit to sell a house."

"Okay. Do you remember everything the men did to you."

"Few broken ribs and a gunshot wound."

"Anything else?"

"If you have a question about something specific ask it." Heero answered dryly.

"Alright. The reason for all these questions is because the only article of clothing that you had with you was covered in blood. We need to know if anything of a sexual nature took place because there could be internal damage."

Heero stiffened at this question before answering. "I can't remember."

"With all do respect Mr. Yuy do you really not remember or will you just not tell me."

"I don't remember. Are you done?" Heero said coldly before he turned away from the doctor.

"Yes, I'll find Miss Peacecraft and send her in."

As the doctor marked in Heero's chart outside of his room he saw Relena approach and stopped her to talk.

"How is he Doctor Ruben?"

"From what I can tell there's not any brain damage. I do believe he knows more than he is letting on."

"That sounds like Heero."

"I would like to know if the men crossed any lines with him, if you know what I mean. If something did happen, although it's not dangerous physically, it can have pretty bad emotional repercussions."

"With all do respect sir. If it is only an emotional problem than you needn't worry about it. We wouldn't have a hospital help him with it."

"I know you think he's strong miss, but sometimes love can cloud a persons judgement. Sometimes you need to do what's best for the patient."

"What's best for that patient is to get out of here as soon as he can. I will not betray his trust like that. You do not know him, so watch what you say." Relena replied sternly before entering Heero's room. As she opened the door she saw the perfect soldier out of his bed, all of the machines unhooked, his jeans on, and him working on getting his shirt on. Relena walked over and helped him with his shirt before ordering him to stay put.

"Heero you have your normal cloths on now get back in bed. You are in no condition to move around and you know it. I do not need you acting like a tough guy and then passing out half way down the hall. I have not had much sleep or nearly enough coffee so it would be wise not to cross me. I can have Duo in here to watch you if you'd like or even have you tied to that bed."

Heero reluctantly got back in the hospital bed, but refused to look at Relena. "Oh, don't act so childish Heero. It's not very becoming."

"You're mean without coffee."

"I have been sitting in this chair for almost a week, you have not seen mean yet. Now, I need to ask you a couple questions."

"I already told the doctors that I can't remember."

"But I know you do. I'm not going to let them send you to psyche, but they have to mark in your chart."

"I…" Was all Heero got out before he turned his head towards the window.

"How about this. What if I ask questions and you just answer. I think it's a good thing you're still pretty sedated." She replied ending the last sentence in a mumble.

Heero just nodded and continued to stare out the window. "Okay, do you remember anyone touching you um. Wow this is even hard to ask. Okay, anyone touching you below the waist?"

Heero just nodded yes and Relena moved to the next question. "Do you remember if you had your boxers on or not?"

After Heero sat there for a few minutes Relena pushed a little bit. "Heero? You do remember something, don't you?"

"Someone took them off. Can we stop now?"

"Just one more question, bare with me. Okay, did they put them back on?"

"It gets hazy there, I don't think so. There was heat on my neck, on my chest, and… there."

Realization hit Relena and she almost cried with joy as she jumped up and hugged him. "Wha-. What are you doing?" Heero asked trying to squirm out of her grasp.

"I'm so happy, nothing happened."

"How do you know that?"

"I was there. What you remember is Duo and Quatre. They took your shorts off to keep you dry and then we had to put heating pads on you. We were hoping all of the blood was from the gunshot wound in you thigh, but we weren't sure."

"Oh." Was all Heero got out of his mouth. A big part of him was very relieved.

"What's with the hug feast?" Duo said as he walked in the room beaming. Relena pulled away quickly before heading out the door mumbling about giving the two boys a minute.

"So the almighty Heero Yuy still lives. I see you tried to make an escape already." Duo said seeing Heero in his normal cloths.

"Where is everyone?"

"Well Wufei is with Sally, making sure she doesn't move around to much. You know she saved your life bud, ya need to thank her later. Quatre and your sister are at Relena's visiting with Trowa. He gave us a bit of a scare as well. He doesn't remember the whole mission. You're sister should be back soon though. She hadn't eaten or slept in days so we made her go home. Now that you're awake we'll probably make Relena go home for a bit too, although she could just sleep in Trowa's old bed."

"Have her go home. Make sure she eats."

"Your sister should be bringing her something."

"I did, but where is she?" Madilyn answered as she walked in the room.

"I'll go find her. Make sure your brother doesn't escape. I don't feel like dragging him back in here after he passes out." Duo laughed as he walked out to find Relena.

"It's nice to see you're awake."

"Hn."

"Oh, how come I get stuck with the grunt as an answer. I brought some food for Relena."

"When did you decided to be nice to her?"

"About the time I started liking Trowa."

"What!"

"Now now, calm down. She really likes you. She even said that as long as you were happy it didn't matter who you ended up with. I originally was scared you were the one that was going to get hurt, but now I'm fearful for her. Heero she's exactly what you need, don't screw this one up. You are worthy of her and you protect her. Most importantly you love her. Hey, don't scoff at me. You know I'm right. Now stop being a stubborn ass and ask her out. Practice what you preach and act on your emotions."

"We'll see. Now, back to this Trowa business."

"Are we feeling a little protective big brother? You know after you told me to leave when I first met you I thought I was never going to see you again, but then a couple weeks later when I got jumped in that parking lot you were right there. You showed up out of no where. You were watching over me weren't you?"

"You're getting off topic."

"It doesn't really matter, he doesn't remember the mission or any of us staying at Relena's before that."

"It might come back."

"Always expect the worst, that way you can't be disappointed. Well I'm going to go back to Relena's. I'm gonna pack some stuff and then come back here. I can't be in the same house with him. Be good while I'm gone, no fooling around with Relena."

"Madilyn!"

"Bye bro!" Madilyn replied as she made a mad dash out the door.

"What was that all about? I just passed your sister in the hall and she couldn't stop giggling."

"She left you some food." Was all Heero said in response as he pointed to Trowa's old hospital bed.

"That was nice of her. You know Heero if you want me to leave so you can get some rest just let me know." When he didn't answer she took it as a hint to leave and picked up the food she was brought before heading to the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked sitting up.

"I just figured you wanted me to leave."

"Did I tell you too? You said to tell you."

Relena smiled at this before sitting on the side of Heero's bed. "I'll stay if you get some sleep."

Heero grunted before scooting over to the far side of his bed and lying down. Relena caught on to his invitation and moved to lie next to him. When she thought he was asleep she started to run her fingers through his hair before falling asleep herself. Heero fell asleep shortly after Relena did and before Duo came back in the room.

"Hey buddy I couldn't find- oh. Ooops. I knew I should have made Hilde let me bring the camera." Duo said as he shook his head and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Madilyn was up stairs looking at some pictures on the wall of Millardo and Relena when they were kids that Pegan had kept. As she turned to head to her room she ran into a table holding a glass vase. As it fell she tried to catch it, but only succeeded in cutting herself after it had hit the ground with a loud crash. She lets out a small scream as she covered her face with her other hand to protect it. Trowa, who had just left his room, ran down to where Madilyn was to see what happened. He thought he felt some pain in his back when he took off, but brushed it off. He did the same thing when he stopped and felt the same sensation in his stomach.

"What happened?"

"I just knocked this vase over and managed to slice my hand open in the process. Should you be moving around that fast?"

"I'm fine. Let's clean this up and then get you down stairs and clean that out."

It took them about ten minutes to get everything cleaned up before they headed to the stairs. On the way there Madilyn could see drops of blood, but brushed it off as her own. Trowa knew it was his but thought he could make it down the stairs to the kitchen before taking care of it. Trowa stopped suddenly at the top of the stairs and grabbed the banister. As Madilyn turned to see what the hold up was she saw that Trowa's once green shirt was turning black fast.

"You stupid. You moved to fast! Did you rip both of them?" Madilyn, however, didn't receive an answer. Trowa started to fall backwards and Madilyn tried to keep him from falling by grabbing him, but only succeeded in falling with him. In the last second before they hit the stairs Madilyn moved so that she would hit the stairs and Trowa would stay on top of her. The slid down all thirty stairs, but about half way down Madilyn heard a loud pop in her shoulder. There landing at the bottom wasn't graceful or quiet. Trowa leaned up from his position on Madilyn and looked down at her.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Some things are just instinct." She replied before passing out.

_'You stupid, what'd you do that for?'_

'_Some things are just instinct.'_

_'you just couldn't let Heero have the spotlight could you?'_

_'Wait you were jealous?_

_'It seems I owe you my life;_

_Madilyn just do it. Are you sure you're not Duo's sister instead?'_

Trowa grabbed his head in pain as Catherine and Quatre came running in. Catherine helped Trowa to his feet so Quatre could check over Madilyn. Catherine didn't have Trowa standing for two seconds before he collapsed to his knees and then fell the rest of the way to the ground unconscious.

They were both rushed to the hospital were Trowa was taken to get a CAT scan and Madilyn's shoulder was popped back in place while she was still out. They were starting to stitch up her hand when she came to.

"Nice to see you're awake. We just need to finish up your hand and you're free to go. You're going to be sore a couple days from the fall. You're friend is getting a CAT scan, but he should be finished soon. Well I'm all done. I believe the two people who brought you in are in the hall. You're going to need to wear your arm in this sling for a couple days."

Madilyn made her way slowly into the hallway where Catherine and Quatre were waiting. As she approached and sat down next to them she told them what had happened until a doctor came out to talk to them.

"Is he okay?" Catherine asked springing up from her seat.

"I believe he'll be fine. His head scans show a lot of brain activity. We're hoping it's just an intense dream, but we can't be sure. We're going to monitor him until he wakes up. He's just down the hall in room 211 if you want to see him."

"I have been in this hospital more in the past week then I have in years." Catherine grumbled as the three of them walked to Trowa's new room.


	7. starcrossed

A/N: I don't own Gundam wing. Here's a chapter I should have written a while ago.

-----------------------------------------------

Madilyn made her way to Heero's room as she adjusted her arm in her sling. She rounded the corner into his room and couldn't help but smile at the sight of her brother curled up against Relena's chest as they both slept. She walked over to the side of the bed to tuck them in when Heero stirred.

"What did you do?" Heero asked as he strained to sit up, causing Relena to wake up as well.

"Oh, Madilyn are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just fell down the stair case at your house, no big."

"There are about fifty stairs in that stair case." Heero replied bluntly.

"Thirty, and I felt every one of em."

"How did that happen?" Relena asked as she moved to get out of Heero's bed.

"Trowa was falling and I caught him."

"You give about as much detail as your brother." Relena stated getting a little frustrated.

"Okay. I broke a vase and he came running when he heard it. Well the quick movements caused his stitches to rip. I think he passed out when we got to the stairs and started to fall. It's gets a little hazy from there." Madilyn explained as she rubbed the back of her head with her good arm.

"I've come to the decision your family is accident prone." Relena said as she turned to Heero.

"And just think any of you and Heero's kids are probably gonna have the same problem." Madilyn interjected.

"Huh, kids? What are you talking about." Relena asked.

"Well I do want a couple of nieces and nephews to spoil. I've always liked the name Eli for a boy, oh, and Alexia for a girl." Madilyn answered with a smile as big as the Cheshire cat on her face.

"I- Uh.. Well. I-you see…" Relena stammered as her face turned bright red.

"Madilyn!"

"Sorry Bro. Well I'm gonna go check on Trowa."

Relena and Heero looked at each other before turning opposite directions, blushes obvious on their faces.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Madilyn entered Trowa's room to find Quatre and Catherine asleep in chairs next to his bed. She walked over to Quatre and gently shook him awake. She told him to go home and get some rest and to take Catherine with her. She could watch over Trowa for a while. After they had reluctantly left Madilyn climbed up on Trowa's bed a quietly as she could and laid down so that her shoulders came to the top of his head. She laid her good arm under his head and gently started to play with his hair. She was about to fall asleep herself when she felt him move.

"Madilyn?"

"Trowa, your awake. Oh, um I'm sorry for being up here with you. I know it must be awkward." Madilyn moved to get up, but was stopped when Trowa grabbed her hand and gently pulled her back down.

"How's Heero? How long has the mission been over?"

"You remember the mission?" He nodded and waited for her to continue. "It's been over for a while. He's upstairs, Relena's watching him. I sent Quatre and your sister home for some rest, they looked exhausted."

"Is that from catching me going down the stairs?" Trowa said as he looked at her arm that was in the sling.

"Yeah, it's no big deal. I can take it off in a couple days."

"You should have just let me fall."

"You probably wouldn't be awake right now if I had. Plus what's the point of being alive if you can't protect the ones you lo- I mean you are one of my brother's friends I couldn't just leave you hanging."

Trowa was quiet for a minute before he turned to face Madilyn. Their faces drew closer to each other till they were only centimeters apart. As Trowa moved to close the gap Madilyn stopped.

"Um, I better go call your sister and let her know you're awake." Madilyn kissed his forehead before jumping up and heading out of the room.

"Damn-it how stupid can I get. That's Heero's sister for Christ sake." Trowa said to himself as he brought one of his hands up to his forehead. 'Guys like me aren't aloud love anyway' he thought as he lay back down and pulled one of the pillows over his head.

Out in the hallway Madilyn was holding her chest trying to make sense of what had just happened. 'He tried to kiss me… I think. Shit, I wish I had let him. No, I couldn't have taken advantage of him like that. If he weren't so sedated he probably never would have even thought of trying that.' She sighed a long sigh before looking for a phone to call Catherine from.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next couple days went by awkwardly for the two blossoming couples. Heero and Relena avoided deep conversation and Trowa and Madilyn wouldn't even look at each other. Relena had talked Madilyn into staying at her house, along with Heero for a while. Quatre and Dorothy were covering any meetings on Relena's behalf, Duo and Hilde had to rush back to the Scrap yard because their staff were no good by themselves for long periods of time, and Wufie was finding out that Sally was a hard one to keep on bed rest. That left Trowa and Catherine. Although there was an open invitation for them to stay at Relena's, Trowa insisted that they get back to the circus.

As Trowa boarded the shuttle he took a quick glance back at Madilyn. She looked back at him and they exchanged sad smiles before he turned to leave. Heero took note of this interaction, but stayed quite. In all honesty he couldn't think of anyone he would rather see his sister with. Trowa was a lot like he was which comforted Heero.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heero was lying on his bed in Relena's house when Madilyn walked in. "Doesn't anyone ever knock anymore?"

"What's with all the tension between you and Relena?"

"I could ask the same about you and Trowa."

"Don't change the subject. Why haven't you told her you love her yet?"

"That's not something you just blurt out."

"You two have loved each other for years. Grow some balls and tell her!"

"Watch it."

"No! Why won't you just tell her? It's not fair to either of you."

"I'm black and she's white."

"I'm pretty sure you're both white."

"Madilyn…"

"Yeah, yeah, metaphorically, I know. Sally mentioned the ringleader of the organization telling you something like that. You know that's bull shit and I never understood the saying anyway. Black and white makes gray, no mater who taints who. If you think of yourself as black, which your not by the way, then you guys balance each other out. Face it. You need her and she needs you so just get off your high horse and tell her. A girl like that wont be around forever and I know you don't want to end up alone, no matter how much you deny it."

"Maybe you're the one who should practice what you preach."

"There's love between you two. All there is between Trowa and I is confusion. He tried to kiss me you know?"

Heero had to take a second to calm down before he replied. "Tried?"

"Yeah I kind of stopped it from happening. He was still pretty drugged so I figured that it wasn't something he would have normally wanted to do."

"Trowa wouldn't do something like that if he didn't want to."

"Well he left without a good-bye didn't he? I'll take that as my hint."

"That's just because girls are a pain in the butt to read." Heero mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Just take your own advice as well."

Madilyn huffed before turning to walk out of the room as Relena walked in. Heero stood up from his bed with all intentions of following after his sister but a shot of pain went up his still injured leg and he had to grab one of the bedposts for support. Relena, seeing him struggle, ran to his side and helped him sit back down on the bed.

"I'm fine, I can handle it myself." Heero said as he nudged Relena off of him.

"Are you telling me or yourself that?"

"Hn."

"You are so frustrating. I'm usually very patient with people, but when it comes to you I get so irritated." Heero stood up again, but this time didn't waver in his stance.

"Oh, that's it, aggravate your injuries even further."

Heero walked up to Relena and pushed her backwards hard enough that she had to take a couple steps back to regain balance. She realized she was up against a wall and he was still advancing towards her.

"Heero what are you doing, you finally going to finish me off? Oh seriously Heero say some- thing…" Relena stopped as Heero put both of his hands by either sides of her head on the wall.

"Heero? What are you do-" She was silenced for good as he possessively captured her lips with his. After a couple minutes they came up for air and stared at each other. Relena was trying to convince herself that she wasn't dreaming and Heero was hoping this wouldn't end with a slap in the face. A small smile crossed Relena's face as she gently pushed Heero back. She walked passed him, grabbing his hand in the process. Sparing a quick glance back at him Heero saw a look go across her eyes that he had never seen from her. It wasn't until she pulled him down on top of her on the bed that he realized what it was. It was in that moment that he decided it was his favorite look he had ever gotten from her. He lost all since of time as they kissed and moved along his bed. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt and slid it over his shoulders, letting her fingers graze down his very toned arms as she removed the cloth entirely. He ran his hands through her hair and leaned in to kiss her again. All he could think of is this is the closest to being drunk that he had ever been. It felt like he had been aloud something a happiness that could finally start to ease the misery of his past. He was surprised when she took the next step and slid her tongue across his teeth asking for access. He eagerly complied, but neither one of them noticed the door open until they heard someone clear their throat.

"You know when I said I wanted a niece or nephew to spoil I didn't mean right now." Relena's face was beat red as she jumped up and looked at the floor. Heero, looking surprisingly smug was irritated at the interruption.

"What do you want Madilyn?"

"Just letting ya know I'm heading down to the beach. Not that you'd notice I was gone with how busy you are."

"Madilyn…" Heero warned

"Yeah, yeah I got ya. Have fun you two, but be safe." Madilyn winked before she left the room.

"She's got to be Duo's sister." Heero mumbled.

"Um, should we talk about this?" Relena asked as she raised her eyes to meet his.

"No more talking." Heero replied as he grabbed her hand and pulled her back down on him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trowa was still unable to train with everyone at the circus because of his injuries so he was sitting, what his sister called sulking, in the trailer. He would be lying if he said that Madilyn wasn't plaguing his thoughts. The problem was he didn't deserve love, he truly believed he was meant to be alone. He was, in the best way he could describe, the Phantom of the Opera. He lived in a constant darkness, but secretly wished for light. He was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn't hear when Catherine came in.

"Trowa are you thinking about her again?"

"No, it's the same answer every time you ask." He didn't know why he bothered lying, Catherine always could read him very well.

"Well I think you're being a baby about this. Just go and get her."

"It's not that simple."

"Yes it is." Catherine replied as she started picking up some of his cloths and throwing them in a bag.

"She turned me down already remember? Catherine what are you doing with my stuff?"

"She hesitated, so what, it happens. You know it would be nice to have a sister-in-law."

"Aren't you moving a little too quickly with this."

"Get up." Catherine ordered as she pulled a string on top of the bag, closing its contents inside.

"You like and possibly love her and I for one am not going to let my baby brother be an idiot and pass this up. You are going to go back to Earth and find her. Here's your ticket."

"Cathy I can't go back." Trowa argued back as he looked at the ticket in his hand.

"You have to know the truth. If you don't find out if she likes you or not you'll always regret it. I can't watch you do that to yourself, nor will I put up with it. Now here are your things. I don't want to see you back here unless she is with you." Catherine stated as she threw the bag at him and pushed him out the door.

"Cathy…"

"I packed some extra bandages and be careful not to strain yourself. Good-bye." Catherine then turned and shut the door behind her. Trowa just stood there for a minute before turning and walking away. He wasn't sure where he was going to end up. He knew Cathy didn't mean to be mean or betray him, but an empty feeling started to creep back up into his gut. He hadn't felt this since he was a child and it seemed his vibrant green eyes began to become a shade duller. Memories of his past flooded his mind as he numbly started to walk where ever his feet were taking him.

Catherine sat down her bed and instantly started crying. She was afraid that she had pushed him too far. She knew how sensitive he was about being abandoned by loved ones, but she did it anyway. Ever since he had gotten his memories back during the war his past would haunt him worse than before. Instead of it coming in pieces in dreams, they would hit him all at once without warning. It was like going through a nightmare while being awake. His reality became the nightmare and he couldn't tell the difference. It took a couple days for him to return to normal after what they called an 'episode.' He slowly worked his way out of it and it had been almost a year since one of his 'episodes.' She prayed that this wouldn't trigger them, he needed her when they came around. He didn't want to admit it but he couldn't keep the demons at bay by himself. She just had to keep reminding herself that it was for his own good. He had to learn to stand up on his own two feet. To make things happen in his own life instead of letting them happen as they may.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

A/N: That's the chapter. I know it's been a long while since I've updated and I'm sorry. The next chapter will probably be the last. I do have to add in that I always thought all of the Gundam pilots were emotionaly unstable but that Quatre and Trowa were always the worse.


	8. Last Chapter

A/N: Here's chapter 8.

After so long away from this story I decided to just change the ending and be done with this story. I explain a little better at the bottom

I don't own Gundam wing or the song in this chapter. It's Breaking Benjamin's 'Here we are.'

* * *

Madilyn spent the next few days out of Heero and Relena's hair, and they were hardly seen in public. When they were seen it was like they weren't together. Neither of them were fans or PDA, but she knew there was more to it in Heero's case. As she sat in the living room absent-mindedly flipping through a magazine she heard the doorbell ring. After getting up and opening the door she was met with a distraught looking Catherine.

"Please tell me Trowa's here."

"Well I would be lying. I thought he was with you."

"I sent him back here to see you about four days ago."

"Well looks like he didn't want to come back."

"No, I know he did. I think I pushed him too hard. Oh God, what did I do. I'm an idiot."

"Here just have a seat and I'll go get Heero and Relena."

_Sing it for me,  
I can't erase the stupid things I say.  
You're better than me,  
I struggle just to find a better way.  
_

After Catherine explained everything to her three-person audience, Relena decided it would be a good idea to fill the others in incase Trowa showed up there. By the end of the night all of the Gundam women were gathered in Relena's home. Hilde had insisted on coming to Earth for a couple days to help with the search, Sally had dropped by to check on Heero, and Dorothy had tagged along with Quatre to update Relena on any new happenings in the political world.

Heero and Quatre engrossed themselves in a game of chess as the girls sat in one of the guest bedrooms listening to Catherine give the details of what had happened.

_So here we are, fighting and trying to hide the scars.  
I'll be home tonight, take a breath and softly say goodbye.  
The lonely road, the one that I should try to walk alone.  
I'll be home tonight, take a breath and softly say goodbye.  
_

"Well it's not like you threw him out with nothing." Hilde pointed out.

"That's not the point. All of the gundam pilots are emotional wrecks. Well except Quatre." Dorothy interjected.

"How did Quatre manage to get out of this unscathed?" Madilyn asked.

"Well I wouldn't say unscathed. It's just he wore his emotions on his sleeve better than the others so he didn't have as much of it pent up. He also probably had one of the better pasts too. I mean don't get me wrong he has nightmares about the war sometimes and I catch him claming up every now and then. It was just his willingness to talk that kept him a little more glued together in the end than the others." Dorothy answered.

"Except for that whole going crazy thing." Catherine added.

"Hey, all of them went postal at least once." Dorothy defended.

"Except Duo." Hilde argued.

"Yeah, I guess your right there. How does he handle everything that he's gone through?" Sally piped in as she flipped through a magazine.

"Humor. He cracks jokes so that he appears to be happy, but he has a hard time letting people in. He's afraid to get close to people because he thinks that anyone who gets too close will die. Even with medication he has horrible nightmares. I've only now gotten close enough to him to be able to comfort him at night. If you think about it, how much do you really know about his past? You all consider Duo a good friend because he's so friendly and is always joking with you, but none of you know much info about him. He pulls people in with his magnetic personality, but no matter how many people are around him he still feels alone. He's trying desperately to fill the void, but he can't do that if he's always holding people at an arms length." Hilde responded.

"See Wufei is the exact opposite. He pushes people away. He comes off as very unkind, but it's not true. He'd rather hurt himself then see others get hurt. He'd also rather hurt himself then let someone else hurt him. Not many people know this, but he was married before. After she died I think he put up a wall of solid steel. When you get right down to it, he's afraid of losing someone he cares for again. If he doesn't let himself care, then he can't get hurt." Sally added.

"What about my brother and Trowa? Heero doesn't like to talk much and I've only been living with him for about four or five months."

"Heero, ever since he was taken from you, was trained to be a soldier. He knows nothing else. They stripped him of his humanity and now that the war's over he's having a hard time adjusting. He was raised as an object and therefore thinks of him as such. He truly cares about people, he just doesn't have in his 'programming' the way to show it. I'm afraid of how that will effect any relationship I have with him. I don't think he's gotten it out of his head that he's an object or someone's play thing. I don't want him thinking that he's just an object for my pleasure when I want him." Relena replied.

"I worry about that too. With the little I know about my brother's past it's obvious he has a self worth complex. He doesn't see himself worthy of affection like that. I also think he gets hung up on you being a princess and him being, lack for a better word, a pauper. He's never been truly cared for so he doesn't know how to react. He's afraid that if he relaxes then the rug will get pulled out from under him and things will take a turn for the worse. "

"That's exactly how Trowa gets. He doesn't want to take risks because in his head he thinks they'll never turn out positively. He might have the darkest pasts out of the bunch. It took him years to tell me all of this and I had to piece it together over time. He's been alone as long as he can remember. Trowa's not even his real name. Quatre told me that. He went by 'no name' until right before the war. Blood and battle have surrounded him since some traveling soldiers found him. If he didn't work hard enough in their eyes that day, he didn't eat. Quatre let it slip once that he was their plaything. They took their anger out on him at the end of their bad days. Quatre also hinted that sometimes it was sexual. I read somewhere that men that live together for long periods of time will sometimes take their 'frustrations' out on the youngest and weakest. He learned to play dead when they took advantage of him.

There was this guy in our circus troop once that was obviously gay and very aggressive. Just as obvious was his interest in Trowa. One night I had been running late because I was packing some ice in bags for Trowa. He had gotten back from a tough mission and not told anyone that he was injured. Of course we had a performance that night so he was left pretty drained. When I got to the trailer I found Trowa, who was half-naked and pants ripped to shreds, being pinned to the bed by the man who feeling him up and kissing him while being down to his boxers himself. My initial reaction was that it was a mutual thing so I turned to excuse myself quickly. Before I got out the door I heard Trowa whisper my name. When I turned back around and looked at him I realized it definitely wasn't mutual. I yelled for the manager and the man was immediately kicked out of the camp. The man yelled things like 'you worthless' and 'you're just something people will only want to-' well you know. When I got to Trowa's side his face was a blank slate. There were tears brimming around his eye, but no sadness evident on his face. He was covered in bruises and cuts; he still has a scar on his chest from that night. When I asked why he hadn't fought back he said 'it would hurt more if I did that.' That truly scared me because his body's instinct was to just shut down.

Beside myself he had only been close to one other girl. He met her when he was younger and she ended up betraying him. His troop later abandoned him. Trowa has a huge fear of abandonment. He constantly has a mask of indifference up, but he's like Wufei in the sense that he pushes people away to protect himself. He fights every day just to get through the next twenty-four hours. He's searching desperately to find something to live for. I betrayed that trust and now I can't take it back." Catherine finished as her eyes started to tear up.

_You wouldn't like me.  
Keep moving on until forever ends.  
Don't try to fight me.  
The beauty queen has lost her crown again_

"You were only looking out for his best interest, he knows that." Madilyn reassured her.

"It doesn't matter if he knows that or not. Ever since he got his memory back he hasn't been able to keep his past at bay. They'll hit him without warning and when they do they're as real to him as the day they happened. We finally found a medication to keep them under control, but I forgot to pack it in his things. He's just gone so long with out it being a problem. We figured out that during the war they would happen three or four times a year, but once everything calmed down they became less frequent. It's his minds way of releasing all of the stress from his past. Since he doesn't like to talk about it it's like the pressure builds up until it bursts. I think I might have triggered it again."

"That just means we have to find him as soon as possible." Hilde stated.

"Let's face it. All of the pilots are trying desperately to keep their heads above water. One day their legs are going to give out and all we can do is hope that we're there to start kicking for them." Dorothy said.

_So here we are, fighting and trying to hide the scars.  
I'll be home tonight, take a breath and softly say goodbye.  
The lonely road, the one that I should try to walk alone.  
I'll be home tonight, take a breath and softly say goodbye.  
_

Madilyn left on the next shuttle to the colony Trowa was last seen on. Before she left her brother gave her a warning of watching her back and gave her one of his handguns. Catherine was heading back with her but was going to stay at the circus incase he came back. Wufei and Duo were colony hopping as they searched and Quatre and Heero would be joining them shortly. She hit the ground running and was instantly when the shuttle landed and started asking people if they had seen a unibang teenager walking around anywhere.

Heero had just finished packing and was getting ready to settle in for the night when he heard a knock on his door. Relena walked in, knowing she wasn't going to get verbal permission.

"Heero, can I stay with you tonight?"

"Hn." Was all she got in response as he laid down in his bed, leaving enough room for her. After a few minutes of them both just staring at the ceiling Relena turned to face him. He mimicked her movements and when she wrapped her arms around him he leaned in to kiss her. She put a finger to his lips before speaking.

"You know it doesn't have to by physical between us every time I'm alone with you?" When he didn't respond she outwardly sighed before continuing. "I'm afraid you see yourself as just something I go to for a good time. That's not the case Heero. You're not an object, you're a human being. I can't put it any other way then to say I love you."

She waited for him to pull away from her, but was surprised when a small smile graced his lips. He pulled her in close to him and let his head rest on hers. Relena knew that this was his way of trying to return her feelings. She understood that he didn't know exactly what love was so he couldn't reciprocate it just yet. Even if he did know it would take a long while before he would speak it out loud.

_So why are you so eager to betray?  
Pick the pieces up, pick the pieces up.  
So why are you the one that walks away?  
Pick the pieces up, pick the pieces up, pick the pieces up._

Memories replayed over and over in his head. It was like he was stuck in a dream he couldn't wake from. He needed Cathy. He needed an outside source to pull him out of it; he couldn't do it on his own. He knew Catherine wasn't actually abandoning him, but no matter how many times he told himself that he couldn't wake. He was vaguely aware that it was raining and that he was hungry, but that was all. Everything was numb. He couldn't figure out how it had gotten so bad. The only reason he could think of was the pain medicine he was on was clouding his mind enough to where he couldn't concentrate on keeping his thoughts away. This is why he always chose to just deal with the pain, plus it made him feel alive. Only living people can feel pain right?

_So here we are, fighting and trying to hide the scars.  
I'll be home tonight, take a breath and softly say goodbye.  
The lonely road, the one that I should try to walk alone.  
I'll be home tonight, take a breath and softly say goodbye._

Maddilyn had finally found him. He was sitting on a park bench in the pouring rain as he just looked at the ground. As she approached him he didn't even acknowledge her existence, just kept right on staring. She tried to shake him a little and call his name but that didn't work. She got right up in his face and yelled his name as she shook him hard. The next thing she knew she was on her back, in the mud, staring up at intense green eyes that looked like they were in kill mode as his hand's grip tightened around her throat.

"Tr- Trowa. Stop, please. You're hurting me." Madilyn gasped as she struggled against him. He instantly realized what he was doing and let go as he brought her to a sitting position. She coughed and sputtered for a few seconds as Trowa took in his surroundings.

"Madilyn?"

"I have been looking for you for hours. You went missing about five days ago."

"It's been that long?"

"Yeah, have you been here the whole time?"

"I think so. It's only been this bad once before and that was almost a year ago."

"You better never scare me like that again!" Madilyn yelled as she reached her hand up so that Trowa would pull her to standing. As he pulled her up he must have thought she was heavier than she was because he pulled her right into him. She looked up at him as he looked down at her. Their faces moved closer till there was barely room to get a piece of paper between them. Trowa hesitated for a second but when he saw that she wasn't going to pull away he closed the gap. That one kiss seemed to last an eternity before they finally came up for air.

"Mmm" Was all Madilyn could fathom as she pulled his lips to her's for another round. They were just about to get lost in themselves when someone grabbed Madilyn from behind and pulled her to them.

"Give me your money and no one gets hurt." A man said as he put a gun to her head.

"Take it easy." Trowa said as he reached for his back pocket. As the man focussed on Trowa, Madilyn took her chance and elbowed the man in the gut. He dropped the gun but grabbed a knife out of his back pocket and grabbed her wrist before she could get away. Now instead of having a gun to her head she had a knife to her throat.

"That was a stupid move girl. Now cough up the money and no more talking."

"That's not gonna be hard for him." Madilyn Grumbled then winced as she felt the knife press harder against her skin.

"What was that girl?"

"Sorry, I talk a lot when I'm nervous."

"Just let her go. Here's all the money I have on me." Trowa interjected as he tossed his wallet towards the man. As the man bent down to grab the wallet Madilyn pulled away from him and managed to escape. As she ran to Trowa the robber realized his bargaining chip was out of his grasp and grabbed the gun he had dropped. He took aim, but was shot first in the hand by Madilyn who had pulled out the gun Heero had given her. Police started to show up since the gunshot had been heard ringing through a park. The man was arrested and Trowa took no time getting Madilyn away from the scene.

When their flight had landed on Earth Trowa was about knocked to the ground from the force of Catherine throwing herself at him. Madilyn explained where she had found him to the others while Catherine kept switching from appologizing to Trowa and threating to kill him is he ever scared her like that again. As they walked towards Relena's waiting limo, Heero caught a glance of Trowa grabbing Madilyn's hand. At the mansion everyone had gathered to have a night together before heading their separate ways. When Trowa caught a glimpse of Heero off by himself he figured it would be the best time to tell him about his relationship with Heero's little sister.

"Hey, Heero. You got a minute?"

"Just take good care of her."

"Huh?"

"That is what you were coming over to tell me right?"

"Yeah… I will keep her safe."

Heero just nodded and turned to follow everyone else into the kitchen for dinner. The following day Sally and Wufei left for the preventers office, Quatre and Dorothy caught their flight back to the colonies to the Winner estate, and Duo along with Hilde headed back to they're home in the colonies. Catherine and Trowa were packing up the car as Madilyn said her good-byes to Heero and Relena.

"Well big brother, looks like you're finally getting me out of your hair… At least for a little while."

"I have no doubt you'll be stopping by from time to time."

"You can count on that. I was thinking that we should all get together for Christmas."

Relena stepped forward and hugged Madilyn as she replied, "That sounds like a great idea, don't be a stranger."

"I won't. Well I better not keep them waiting."

Heero walked up and gave his little sister a quick hug and told her to be good before she walked out the door to leave with Catherine and Trowa.

_Just take a breath and softly say goodbye._

* * *

A/N: That's the chapter. Sorry if it seemed a little ooc, but that's how I've always pictured them in my head so it didn't seem ooc to me.

--Thanks to those who actually took the time to read what have changed. It just felt like this should be the last chapter and it would be dragging it on to keep going. I have hit a brick wall as to where to take it and I really didn't want to leave it without an ending. Sorry it took so long. I'm also sorry if what I changed leaves something to be desired, it's almost 3am and I had to finish it before I went to bed.--


End file.
